Big Brother Blues 2
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Wing is abducted and Dive is left alone to deal with other problems. Can Dive save Wing, and can Wing convince his abductor to save his brother?


Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own Magic God owns me.

A/N: Prince Tyler Briefs requested this story some time ago. I just didn't know how to do it, but the idea hit me one day while roller bladeing. I slipped on some wet cement and down I went. The three-inch diameter scar on my thigh took over two weeks to heal, but it gave me the inspiration needed to finally get this thing written. There are references to my other story Family Gathering' mentioned in this story. If you haven't read Family Gathering', I would read that first before reading this. So Without further gilding the lily and with no more adu, I give to you' "Big Brother Blues- TWO.

Big Brother Blues- Two.

By Silver Elf Child

"Yo, Wing, wake up!"

"Whawha, what? Nosedive? Is something wrong?"

"Get up!" Nosedive said as he hauled Wildwing to a sitting position. Wildwing turned and looked at the clock.

"Dive, it's five am!" Wing declared before the obvious hit him. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Don't you remember? Man you are SO lame. We're supposed to go hang out today. Just you and me."

Wildwing gave Dive a confused look.

"Aw man, don't tell me you forgot! You promised."

"To go hiking with you. Yes, Nosedive, I remember."

"I knew you wouldn't forget," Nosedive said happily embracing his brother.

"Of course I wouldn't forget, but do we have to go THIS early. I kinda was planning on sleeping in a little before we left."

"WHAT! You don't want to spend this BEAUTIFUL morning hanging out with ME?! I'm so hurt bro," Nosedive mocked incredulously. 

"Okay baby bro, we'll go hang out."

"Great! I got breakfast all ready." Nosedive sprang from the bed and was out the door in a flash.

"Oh no," Wildwing frowned. "I'm doomed for a stomach ache." Wildwing turned to Magic, who was still asleep on his bed. "Lucky, at least you get to sleep in."

Magic slept on as Wildwing slowly got up and left the room. Wildwing rubbed the last bit of sleep from his tired eyes as he walked into the kitchen. He yawned and stretched before sitting down. 

  
"I'm not boring you, am I Wing?" Nosedive said playfully with his hand on his hip.

Wildwing snickered. "Did anyone ever tell you that you look like Mom when you do that?"

Nosedive huffed, "Awk, bro that was low!"

"No, this is," Wildwing said as he playfully kicked Nosedive's foot. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Um cold cereal?" Dive shrugged. "I don't want you getting sick like the last time."

"Thanks Dive," Wing said in an appreciative tone.

"Well, I still think you deliberately got food poisoning to keep from hanging out with me."

"Dive, trust me, I'd rather hang out with you for a thousand lifetimes then spend one day in the infirmary with food poisoning."

"Really?"

"Yes, Dive. Oh and one more thing. If you ever give me food poisoning again, your duck soup!"

"I wasn't TRYING to get you sick."

"Sure you weren't," Wildwing laughed.

Nosedive joined Wildwing at the table and they enjoyed a bowl of cereal. Wildwing had his customary bowl of cheerios (or wheaties), and Nosedive combined his five favorite pre-sugared cereals. (Since I love interactive fan fics so much, you decide what he's going to eat. I don't know anything about pre-sugared cereals.) Wildwing and Nosedive left their dirty dishes in the sink (this really pisses Tanya off, but oh well) and went to get dressed. They didn't wear their battle gear. Instead, Nosedive wore the most hapin' thing that teenagers were wearing, as Wildwing dressed down in a pair of blue jeans and t-shirt. Wildwing placed the mask in the top drawer of his desk before he and his brother headed for the hanger. Just as they were mounting the two duck cycles they heard a muffled cry from above. "NOSEDIVE! WILDWING! I'm going to hurt you!"

"Sounds like Tanya found our dishes," Nosedive smiled.

"I told you we should have washed them."

"Aw, come on. It would have taken that much longer. Besides she'll forgive us. She always does."

"You're bad."

"You know it!" Dive revved the engine of his cycle before he sped out of the underground garage.

Wildwing zoomed after Dive, just in time to escape Tanya's wrath. The brother's drove to the State Park and parked the duck cycles in one of the many parking lots. It was a beautiful morning and the dew glistened as the morning sun's rays danced through the water droplets.

"Look bro," Nosedive pointed to a group of deer's that were grazing near by.

"I see them, Dive."

"Oh, look they've got babies!"

"They are called fawns, Dive."

"Who cares what they are called, their cute."

Wildwing laughed at his younger brother.

"What?!"

"You're so cute when you're clueless."

"Thanks bro," Nosedive said acerbically.

"Come on lets get started."

The two started to trudge up the steep sloop bantering back and forth jovially. As they reached the tree line, they stopped and took one last look at the grasslands below. From their high vantage point they could see the green grass blanket sprinkled with yellow, orange, purple and blue flowers. Butterflies flittered from one flower to another in erratic patterns.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

The brother's steadily continued their climb up the trail admiring nature's beauty. The birds sang melodies of spring as the breeze whistled through the tree limbs. The sun's warm rays trickled through the canopy to the forest floor, where they danced to and fro. A red fox darted out from the underbrush onto the trail a few feet in front of the ducks. A quick look at the brother's sent him scurrying for shelter from whence he came. A small brook next to the trail laughed and giggled as it descended toward the grasslands below carrying its joke and melody along to tell every creature.

"Hey, Dive," Wildwing broke the silence that had enveloped them after they had entered the forest.

"Yeah, Wing?"

"Do you miss Canard?"

"Um, I guess so, why?"

"I don't know, I was just thinking," Wing shrugged.

They continued on in silence until Nosedive spoke. "I don't miss the insults he use to throw at me."

"Aw come on, Dive, Canard liked you."

"Could have fooled me. Man he use to say the meanest things."

"He would have never admitted it to you Dive, but he liked you."

Nosedive scoffed.

"Really, he did. He once told me that he wished that he was your older brother and that I was the tag along friend."

"I like things the way they are, thank you very much."

Wildwing gave Nosedive a hurt look. "You don't mean that do you, Dive?"

"I like having you as my brother, not Canard."

Wildwing sighed. "Oh good. I thought that you meant Canard being stuck in dimensional limbo."

"Bro, I wouldn't wish that on any duck, well maybe one, but defiantly not Canard. The guy may be stiff as a board, but he's okay once you get use to him I guess."

Wildwing pulled Nosedive into a headlock and gave him a noogie. 

"AH, no fair!" Nosedive protested as he struggled to free himself. He finally accomplished the task and took off running up the trail. "Can't catch me!" He laughed.

Wildwing shook his head and continued his slow ascent up the steep embankment at a leisurely pace. When Wildwing finally caught up with Nosedive, Dive was out of breath and panting leaning against a tree.

"Have a nice run?"

"Shut up!"

Wildwing smiled as he continued up the trail. "But you looked like you were having sooooo much fun."

"Wait Wing let me catch my breath," Nosedive huffed.

"Don't tell me you're already tired."

"No I just need to rest a bit that's all."

"Okay baby bro, we'll rest."

Wildwing didn't want to press the point that they were professional athletes and that he should not have been out of breath so soon. Of course this was a different activity all together and the two were not use to climbing mountains or the thinner air associated with high altitudes. As Nosedive sat down to recover his breath, Wildwing looked around. The ascending side of the trail was decorated with small bushes covered in small yellow and orange star shaped flowers. The descending side of the trail had a steep drop, but the forest floor contained the same bushes, but they were interspersed among the pine trees. Every so often purple and blue lupine (A type of wild flower) popped up from the ground to add a little additional color to the scenery. Wildwing looked up into the pine trees and found two red squirrels chasing one another around a tree trunk. He laughed at the pair, who turned to look at him. One of the squirrels sat up on its haunches and chattered insults at the handsome duck, who smiled and looked away.

"What's so funny?"

"The squirrels," Wildwing motioned with his thumb over his shoulder before sitting down next to Nosedive. "Catch your breath?"

"Yeah."

"Want to keep going?"

"Can't we wait a little longer? It's so peaceful here."

"Sure we can. You know Dive, if you ever need me I'll be there for you."

"I know bro."

The two sat and enjoyed the scenery together. Wildwing placed his arm around Nosedive's shoulder and pulled him close.

"Okay that's enough bonding," Nosedive jokingly said as he pulled away from Wildwing and jumped to his feet.

"You want to go home now?"

"No! I just think" Nosedive stopped in mid sentence. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

"Dive, what's"

Wildwing felt a sudden rush of air pass over his head. He sat helplessly as he watched Nosedive get hit by whatever flew over him, and sent his brother flying over the embankment and down the mountainside.

"NOSEDIVE!" Wing scrambled to his feet and looked over the trail's edge. "NOSEDIVE!"

Wing was about to jump after his brother when he felt another gust of wind pass over him. He looked over his shoulder up the mountain face and saw someone standing on a higher ledge looking down at him.

"Hey You!" Wildwing shouted, getting to one knee. He started to stand up, but fell flat on his face when he was hit in the back and knocked unconscious.

***

Nosedive stopped rolling and laid on the forest floor covered with leafs and other debris for some time. He was conscious, but was waiting for Wildwing to arrive at his side. *Any minute now Wing,* Nosedive thought to himself. *I'm waiting*

Dive let another fifteen minutes pass before he become restless and he heaved himself onto his elbows. "Ohh eee oww."

Dive inspected his right arm for any damage he might have incurred from the fall. There was a huge cut extending down his forearm. It was deep in a couple of places, but for the most part it was just an ugly sight and nothing to worry about. His left arm was littered with small abrasions and minor scratches. Nosedive pulled himself to a seated position and let out a cry of pain. "Thanks, Wing for the assist!" Dive called as he clutched his chest. "Man now I wish I had my armor."

Nosedive looked around for Wildwing. Nothing! He was no where. He was sure Wildwing would have followed him down the embankment, but he didn't. Something was wrong. "Wing! Where are you?!"

Dive tried to stand up, but the pain in his chest screamed its frustration with the requested movement. Dive knelt down and breathed deeply till the pain subsided. Something was wrong, no doubt about it, but what? Dive calmed himself and tried to think rationally. What happened? Something, more like a huge tree trunk tied to something above came barreling down at him and smashed into his chest, knocked him off the trail, and down the mountain side. Wildwing called his name as he fell, and now Wing was missing. That meant one of two things. One, he didn't see the tree trunk reverse it's course and swing back at him to knock him out, or two, he was captured by Dragonus. If it was door number two then how did Draggy know that they were there and without the other ducks? Nosedive pondered these things and more. Then he had a brainstorm. (Stand back folks this could get dangerous!) What about the other ducks?! Couldn't they help track down Dragonus and Wildwing? Nosedive reached for his wrist com, but was surprised to find it missing. *Great!*

Nosedive attempted to stand again, but failed when the pain engulfed his chest yet again. He sat down and pondered how he was going to get out of this. He looked up at the steep slope, sighed heavily and began to crawl slowly back up to the trail. He stumbled and fell back farther down the mountainside then where he first began. He rolled his eyes before attempting the climb again. This time he made sure each foot or handhold was secure before attempting to pull himself up. The strategy was working even though it was taking forever. Nosedive stopped to take a rest. He looked to the sky and tried his best to judge what time it was. He guessed somewhere around one thirty, but he couldn't tell for sure. Why hadn't he paid attention in boy scouts? Oh that's right he was having too much fun making up jokes about the scout leader. Come on you would too considering he always wore those geeky shorts and his socks pulled up halfway up his calves. The shoes didn't help his clown feet and the shirt was way too big for guy that small. Dive looked up the slope and he could see the rim of the trail. "All righty tee tee tie!"

Nosedive turned over, slipped a little, but caught his footing and resumed his slow climb up the steep slope.

"All most there." He huffed to himself.

He reached for the edge and he almost had it till his foot slipped and he was sent careening down the slope.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Nosedive grabbed for anything to slow himself down, his hands finally found a tree root and his descent came an abrupt halt.

"Now that just sucked. I was soooo close, you had better be hurt up there Wing or else I'm going to have to hurt you."

Nosedive resumed his climb up the slope. Finally he reached the top and after struggling for four hours he was sitting on the trail. "I don't EVER want to do THAT again. Wing?" Nosedive looked around for his brother. "Yo Wing! Where are you?" 

The only sound Nosedive heard was the wind in the trees, squirrels chattering, birds chirping and insects buzzing. He looked down at his wrist again and saw the tan line where his com once sat. He sighed heavily when he didn't find anything on the trail. *Great! No Wing, no com, no help, in the middle of no where and completely out of ideas.* This was not his day, and it was only getting worse. The inability to do anything frustrated him and he needed to take out his aggression on something. Dive kicked at the trail, but only stirred up dust, which irritated his lungs. He found a large rock and chucked it over the edge and watched it fly. *That felt good.* Dive looked around for another rock, but something caught his eye. He quickly did a double take to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. He wasn't hallucinating, but he didn't know if this was something good. His com was tangled within a bush down the slope. 

"Great! Like I wasn't already having a bad day!" Nosedive cautiously made his way down the embankment to his com. "Got it! Please work, please work." Nosedive flipped open his com, activating the transmitter. "Wing, come in Wing. Wildwing it's your lovable baby brother Nosedive, please Wing come in." Wildwing didn't respond and Nosedive laid down and cried. Then it hit him, the others! They could help; all he had to do was call. "Hello, anybody, come in guys." Nosedive spoke into his com. "Hello."

~What do you want Nosedive~ Mallory spat.

"Mal!"

~Yes it's me, would you rather it be Tanya? She's going to kill you and Wild~

"Mal I don't have time for this." Nosedive cut her off. "I need your help."

~With what?~

"I'm in trouble, Mal."

*When aren't you in trouble* She thought to herself. ~What kind of trouble?~  


"I can't find Wing. I'm bleeding and in tons of pain."

~What do you mean your bleeding?~ Mal panicked.

"Well, Mal, it's like this, when you get a cut you usually bleed. And since I have a huge gash in my arm I'M BLEEDING!"

~You don't need to get sarcastic.~  


"Mal I need help and fast."  


~Okay, I'll get the others, just sit tight.~

"Hurry, Mal something has happened to Wing, and I think Dragonus has something to do with it."

~Just sit tight Nosedive will be there.~

Nosedive deactivated his com and sat back. He was too tired to climb back up to the trail. The pain in his chest was beginning to dissipate. His wound on his arms had stopped throbbing and the profuse bleeding from his cut had stopped due to the clot. 

Soon he found that just sitting around doing nothing was boring. He didn't have a video game to play or a comic book to read. He actually thought about reading a book, but he didn't have one so he couldn't do that either. Dive looked up to the sky in an attempt to see the clouds, but the trees blocked the view. He was too busy fighting the boredom to hear the other ducks coming up the trial.

"Nosedive!"

Nosedive looked up and saw the others. "Guys I'm down here!"

"Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?!"

"Nosedive how did you? Oh never mind. Can you climb up here?" Duke asked.

"Do you think that he'd be sitting there if he could L'Orange?" Mallory said disgusted by Duke's question.

"Forget it Mal. Hold on kid. I'll be right down."

"Hold onto what?!"

Duke mumbled some complaint about people being funny, but no one could understand him. He fired his grappling puck up to the trees before lowering himself to Nosedive's position.

"Come on kid," Duke said as he offered his hand to Nosedive.

Dive attempted to stand, but slid down the slope. Duke quickly grabbed Dive's collar before he went down too far.

"Duke let go your choking me."

"Grab my arm and hold on."

Dive did as Duke instructed. Duke let go of Nosedive's collar and quickly slid his arm under Dive's arm and hauled him up. "Here take this," Duke said handing Dive a rope. "Tie it around your waist."

When Dive was strapped in, Duke retracted the line and reeled the two of them back up to the trial.

"Give me your hand," Tanya said as she reached for Nosedive. Dive grabbed her hand. With Mallory's and Tanya's help he was finally able to get to his feet.

"Phew, now that was a hard climb," Duke stated.

"No duh, Duke!" Dive exclaimed.

"Kid, don't start."

"We got to find Wing," Dive quickly changed the subject.

"We'll do that soon enough," Mallory said. "But right now you're our first priority."

"Me?! What do you mean me?"

Mallory picked a twig out of Nosedive's hair. "Well first off you look like hell. Secondly your hurt."

"Nah, I'm fine. I just told you I was hurt because I was too tired to climb the rest of the way up," Dive smiled.

"Sure you were," Tanya said inspecting his wounds.

"Aw, Tawnie those are nothing."

"Kid, this is not nothing," Duke pointed to the gash in Dive's arm.

"Just a scratch."

"Little friend, you are in pain. It is best if you concern yourself with your injuries before inquiring about your brother."

"Grin!"

"No more complaining Dive. I'm taking you back to the Pond and now," Tanya ordered.

"But but."

"Wait Tanya, Dive's right. At least a couple of us should look for Wing."

"Yeah," Nosedive agreed.

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Duke asked.

"Where do we start?"

"Um"

"That's what I thought." Tanya turned from the group disgusted. Nosedive needed medical attention not some wild goose chase (or is it duck chase?). While Tanya paced back and forth in an attempt to blow off steam the others looked to one another for suggestions. Normally two minds are better then one, but since none of these minds were that of a detective they didn't get very far. Tanya spun around and cornered Dive with her gaze.

"What?"

"What happened here?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" questioned Mallory. "You were here!"

"Yeah, so."

"What do you remember?" Tanya asked.

"Um well uh" Nosedive stumbled over his words. "Wing and I came up here."

"We know that," Duke said getting impatient.

Nosedive cast Duke and angry glance, "And we stopped here to rest. After a while we decided to continue up the path. I got up and was going to help Wing up, when this huge tree came out of no where and hit me."

"A tree?" Grin questioned.

"Yeah a tree."

"How did it hit you?" Tanya asked.

Nosedive gave her a confounded look.

"Length wise or width wise?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes and where did it hit you?"

Nosedive drew a circle on his chest where the tree hit him.

"Does it hurt here?" Tanya asked as she touched his ribs.

"Oww! Tanya!"

"How about here?"

"Tanya stop it! That hurts!"

"Nosedive, I'm taking you back to the Pond right now!"

"But, Tanya, what about Wing? I can't go back if Wing's hurt someplace."

"Dive, I think you might have broken a rib."

"So what! I've made it this far. For crying out loud I climbed up that mountain side!" Dive pointed to the side of the trail as he spoke.

"Nosedive."

"Please, Tanya."

"Fine. What else happened?"

"Not much. I went flying off the trail, Wing called my name and I just spent the last few hours crawling up the side of a steep hill!"

"Mountain."

"Whatever."

Tanya looked around their current vicinity trying to find any clues that may have led to Wildwing's disappearance. If there had been any clues they would have been lost because the entire area was littered with the teams' footprints.

"This is impossible. We can't tell which way he went from this mess," Tanya pointed at the ground.

"Why don't we just contact him though his com?" Mallory asked.

"I already tried," Dive informed. "But I didn't get an answer."

"I meant the tracking device stupid," Mallory spoke harshly.

"I knew that."

While the pair verbally assaulted each other Duke was attempting to locate their leader. "Uh, Tanya, I think mines broken."

"No it's not."

"Well, if it's not broken, how come I can't detect Wing's signature."

Tanya sighed, "that's probably because his is not working. Whoever abducted him destroyed his com."

"Now what?" Dive whined.

"You are going back to the Pond with Tanya and Grin, Mal and I will look for Wing," Duke ordered.

"No! I want to look for Wing."  


"Nosedive, Tanya's right about your wounds. You need to get patched up. Broken ribs are not something you want to mess around with."

"But"

"No buts Dive," Mallory jumped into the debate. "Duke and I can take care of things here. You need to take care of those ribs."

"But"

"Come Little Friend, the sooner you are healed the sooner you can help Wing."

***

Wildwing awoke, lifted his head, and groaned. His head was swimming with pain, and as soon as his vision stopped spinning around he found himself sitting in a wooden chair. He didn't move for fear of altering his captor. He carefully inspected his surroundings and made mental notes of important aspects. He was in a dimly lit cabin, most likely a log cabin, in a pine forest. (He could tell that it was a pine forest because of the tree outside the window.) A small fire was burning in the fireplace and there was a small table with two chairs around it next to the window. There was only one door, from what he could tell, and only one window. The cabin must have been made for a hunter, or used sparingly by its owner. Wildwing took a chance and tried to move to see beyond the fire place ledge. "Ahh!" Wildwing looked down to find his hands bound behind his back and tied to the chair. His legs were each tied to the front of the chair legs. *Great, I can't move,* he thought. *Okay Wing, think. How do I get out of here?* Then it hit him. *Where's Dive?*

Wildwing looked frantically around for his younger brother. He wasn't anywhere in sight. "Dive," Wildwing whispered. "Dive, where are you?"

"So, you're awake."

Wildwing jumped, but quickly regretted the action as the ropes tying him to the chair cut into his flesh.

"Are you all right?"

Wildwing looked up at his captor. He was expecting to find some burly guard or ugly saurian, not a blond girl duck looking at him with compassionate sapphire eyes.

"Are you all right?" she asked again.

"Um uh I think so."

She gave him a cocky smile before relaxing. "Good. I was afraid you might have hurt yourself. How do you feel?"

"I've been better."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Where's Nosedive?" Wildwing demanded.

"Nose what?"

"Nosedive, my brother, where is he?"

"I don't know a Nosedive. You were the only person I found on the trail."

"You found me?" Wing asked, his skepticism evident on his face.

"Yes you were on the trail, face down. I was afraid someone had killed you."

"Someone may have killed my brother."

"Oh, that's dreadful!"

"I have to find him," Wing said as he struggled to free himself. His bonds dug deeper into his wrists. He choked back his tears.

"Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself."

"Untie them and I won't hurt myself."

"I can't."

"You can't?"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"Well look."

Wildwing glanced around the cabin then back to the girl. "At what?"

"You, me. I can't."

"I don't understand."

"It's simple, you're a guy, I'm a girl. I don't know you and you don't know me. If I let you go you may hurt me."

"I see," Wing said quietly. "But if I promise not to hurt you will you let me go?"

The girl duck struggled with the concept for quite some time. "I'm sorry, no."

Wildwing sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he found the girl making herself busy around the cabin. She swept the floor, tended the fire, and dusted the shelves, table and chairs. She was content to work and hum to herself. Wing found the song to be a familiar tune his mother use to sing. She finished the song and started it over again. Wildwing closed his eyes and sang the first verse quietly to himself. She stopped humming and looked at him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

She tore her eyes away from him and continued to scrub the table.

"Do you have a problem with me singing?" He asked.

"No, I just don't like being interrupted."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that it was a private concert," Wing said sarcastically.

"It wasn't."

"Then you shouldn't be mad." Wing gave her a cocky smile.

"I have to go. I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere." She gave Wing one last look before hastily leaving the cabin.

"Where would I go, I can't move," Wildwing commented. "Whatever Dive where are you?"

***

Nosedive reluctantly went with Tanya and Grin as Duke and Mallory went up the trail in search for Wildwing. Nosedive deliberately drug his feet on the loose gravel and dirt trail.

"Nosedive."

"Yeah, Tanya."

"Please stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Dragging your feet. The dust is irritating my lungs."

"Tanya" Nosedive whined.

"What?"

"This is ridiculous. Wing needs me. If he's been captured, then he needs to be rescued."

"That's true."

"Finally you see my point."

"I've seen your point for some time now. But you don't seem to be seeing mine. Tell me Nosedive, how do you propose to fight if you are injured?"

"Well that's easy. I use my puck launcher."

"Where is your puck launcher?"

"At the base."

"So how can you use it if you don't have it?"

"I'll just use my happinin' moves."

"Nosedive," Tanya sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Watch I'll show you,' Nosedive said as he jumped up onto a boulder. He posed for Tanya and Grin karate kid' style before jumping off the rock, spinning in mid air, and landing. He tripped on the loose gravel and fell on his back. "Oww."

"Nosedive!"

"Oww that hurt."

"Now do you see my point?"  


"Okay I see what you're getting at. You guys don't want me to get hurt any more then I already am."

"So you won't try to run back and help Wing?"

"Of course I will. I may be stupid, but I'm not dumb."

"Nosedive that doesn't make sense."

"I'm not dumb enough to let my brother be tortured by those Saurians."

Tanya turned to Grin, "you try talking some sense into him. I can't get through to him."

"I know what your saying Tanya, but I can't abandon Wing like this. He's always been there for me when I needed him. Now he needs me. I can't let him down."

"Little Friend, will you at least let us help you first?"

"Duh, that's what I'm doing! I wouldn't have come back if I knew that you guys wouldn't let me join in the search."

Tanya and Grin cast each other a skeptical look. That's what they had planned on doing. It was now clearly evident that Nosedive was going to be adamant about finding his brother.

***

"Now what Duke?" Mallory asked.

"We go up."

"We are going up."

"Not this way sweet heart, that way," Duke pointed up the ascending slope.

Mallory wrinkled her beak. "In case you hadn't noticed Duke that slope is at least a forty five degree angle."  


"So."

"We can't climb that!"

"Yes we can and we have to. Whoever took Wing took him up there."

"How do you know?"

"Call it a hunch," Duke smirked. He neglected to tell her that there was a path leading through the underbrush of broken limbs and twigs going up the mountainside.

***

The girl duck returned within the hour and placed her cargo on the table. Wildwing couldn't see what it was, but he could smell the delicious odor. FOOD! He stomach rumbled as he started to salivate.

"Hungry?" she asked over her shoulder.

"A little."

She turned and smiled at him before dragging the small table over to him. On the table sat a to go bag from a local McDonalds and two sodas. "I'm not too sure how this stuff tastes, but it smells good."

"What, hamburgers? Their okay if you like your food swimming in oil," Wing said as she unwrapped a hamburger and placed it on the table. She eyed the food suspiciously. Wing had to laugh at her face. "It's not all that bad."

"What about these?" She asked as she pulled a container of french fries out of the bag.

"Fries? Their okay, I guess. Dive can put away two big macs and two orders of super sized fries in ten minutes. I'm guessing that if they and his over ambitious appetite for triple spicy tacos haven't destroyed the mucosal lining of his digestive tract then they are safe to eat."

"So you have a trash compactor for a brother?"

"No, it's more like a junk food junky."

She held up a french fry and Wildwing ate it. After swallowing it, she gave him another. When he didn't die from the oil saturated potatoes she ate one. To her amazement, she liked them, but something was missing.

"What's wrong?" Wildwing asked when she frowned as she chewed.

"They taste funny."

"Funny? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it just feels like something is wrong."

"You forgot to salt them and dip them in ketchup." (Yuck!)

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She ate another one with the above said condiments and to her amazement it was better. The two laughed at one another as she fed Wing the dinner. "You do know that this would be easier if you untied my hands."

"Yeah, your right." She stood up and went to untie him. She grabbed hold of the bonds, but stopped before untying the knots.

"What's wrong?"

"Your smooth," She laughed. "Your really smooth. I bet you that you had all the girls eating out of your hands back on Puckworld."

"Yes, I mean no."

"You're just like all the other guys I've met. I was right to tie you up."

"Wait a minute I'm NOT like other guys!"

***

"Are you done yet?"

"Nosedive, no complaining. These things take time if you want them done correctly. Do you want your broken ribs to slip and puncture a lung?"

"Uh, no."

"Then sit down, shut up, and stop complaining!" Tanya ordered as she continued to bandage Nosedive's chest.

***

"Duke this is hopeless."

"Mal it's not much farther."

"I can't go any farther."

"Just a few more feet and we'll stop to rest."

"Oh, fine."

Mallory hastily grabbed at the ground above her and attempted to drag herself up the slope. The ground on which she held let go of the mountainside and sent Mallory tumbling down the slope.

"Mallory!" Duke shouted as he spun around and shot his grappling puck at her. It wrapped around her wrist and he braced himself behind a tree before he pulled the rope taunt. The sudden cease in motion pulled Duke forward and he smashed his face against the tree trunk. He lost his footing and fell. Luckily, depending on how you look at it, the tree stopped his motion and kept him on the slope and straddling the tree. Duke moaned and would now be a soprano for the next few days.

"Duke, you idiot! You almost ripped my arm off!" Mallory shouted up from where she dangled.

Duke leaned back and made himself more comfortable before he hauled Mallory back up. When she was safely beside him tucked behind the tree Mallory inspected her shoulder. She didn't want to let him know that she was in pain.

Duke cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice at its normal pitch. "you okay?"

Mal glared at him, but softly answered. "yeah, I'm fine."

Duke sat quietly for a few minutes staring down the slope trying to catch his breath. "Ready to go?" he asked when he had recovered.

"Duke," Mal sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Duke struggled to his feet and held out his hand to Mallory. She took his hand and tried to stand up. "Ahh!" She began to slid down the slope again, but Duke dropped to his knees and hauled her back to a sitting position facing the tree. Once she got her footing secured she leaned back cradling her injured arm.

"Mal are you all right?"

"No, I think I dislocated my arm when you pulled the rope."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It didn't hurt until just now," she lied.

Duke rolled his eye, "Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around, and put your back against the tree."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Mallory struggled to accomplish the task, but finally made it. "Now what?"

Duke carefully and gently looked at her arm and made a sling.

"Stay put. I'm going to go look for some shelter."

"Shelter? What are you talking about?"

"It's getting late. We can't go much further when your arm is in this condition."

"So."

"Do you want to freeze to death?"

"No."

"Then just let me go look for a place for us to stay for the night."

"I don't think you'll find any Holiday Inns up here."

"There's always one comedian," Duke grumbled as he started to climb away.

***

Wildwing and the girl finished their meal in utter silence. She was mad at him and he didn't want to make the situation any worse. Considering all that had happened that day nothing could have made the day any worse. After finishing her hamburger, the girl gathered up the trash and threw it into a bag in a corner. She put the table back next to the window and set the chair in its rightful place next to the table. She sighed heavily as she gave Wildwing a grave look. After debating with herself she walked over to him and tried to push, then pull, his chair closer to the fireplace.

"What are you doing?"

"Moving you."

"You know it would be easier if you untied me."

"I am NOT untying you, so stop trying to trick me."

"Ahhh wait a minute. Just stop will you."

"Why?" She asked as she stood up and glared at him.

"It hurts when you do that. The ropes are tearing at my wrists."

She shifted her weight to her left leg and looked at his hands. His wrists were turning purple and his hands were starting to swell up. She gave a small gasp before stepping behind him. "You promise not to hurt me?"

"I'm a Mighty Duck, we don't hurt people!"

"Do you promise not to hurt me if I loosen your bonds?"

"I promise not to hurt you."

The girl duck took hold of the ropes securing Wing to the chair and unfastened them. Wildwing kept his hands still and patiently waited for her to retie him to the chair. When she was done she turned to face him. "Why didn't you try to get away?"

"I promised not to."

***

"All done."

"Finally, come on let's go help the other's find Wing."

"Nosedive wait."

"What Tanya?"

"It's getting dark. We can't do anything at this time."

"But.."

"Little Friend, Duke and Mallory will be fine. Nothing will happen to Wildwing, I assure you."

"But"

***

Duke carefully slid down the embankment to where Mallory sat cradling her arm. "How you doin'?"

"I've been better. Did you find anything?"

"Eh, it's not Motel Six, but at least there's no roaches."

Mal cast Duke a perturbed look.

"Come on it's not that far."

"Duke, I can't climb."

"You don't have to. Just hold on," Duke said as he slid his arm around her waist and fired a grappling puck up the slope. After it attached to a tree he activated the automatic reeling system. He and Mal slowly walked up the slope.

"Here we are," he finally proclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mallory jeered as she eyed the hollowed out base of a tree with detest.

"Hey it's all I could find. Take it or leave it."

"Come on Duke, even you could do better then this!"

"Beggars can't be choosers. We'll make do."

"Fine," Mallory huffed before kneeling down and crawling inside. Duke smiled as he watched her disappear within the tree. It was going to be an interesting night.

***

Wildwing watched the girl attentively lay a blanket on the floor and use another one to make a pillow. She pulled out yet another blanket and folded it at the foot of the first blanket. 

"So where do I sleep?" Wing asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Right there."

"Where?"

"In the chair."

"Comfy."

"Don't get smart," she said as she placed her hand on her hip and gave him a mock glare.

"Yes mother," Wildwing smiled.

"Cute," she smirked as she leaned his chair back.

"Whoa, wait!"

"Don't be such a baby. I'm not going to hurt you." She placed a two by four under each of the front legs to help propel Wing's chair against the wall. "There. Now at least you'll be in a semi reclined position."

"Thanks," said a befuddled Wildwing.

"Your welcome, and good night." She laid down and pulled the folded blanket over herself.

"Hey what's that?" Wildwing asked gesturing with a nod to her right arm. 

She quickly covered her arm with the pillow blanket to hide the mark. "It's nothing."

"But"

"I said it was nothing. Good night!"

"Good night," Wing murmured. 

***

Duke shifted his feet and tried to find a better position to lay in. The dead wood chips beneath him were making it hard to find a comfortable spot. In one position he had three digging into his back. In another position his legs went numb, and yet in another position his neck was cramped. He sat up after deciding that there was no way he was going to get a comfortable night sleep. He looked over at where Mallory lay and found her sound asleep cradling her injured arm. *At least SHE found a good spot.* He yawned and leaned his head back. Maybe he could get some sleep sitting up? Soon his butt started to hurt from sitting too long. He stood up to stretch his legs. In the process he accidentally kicked Mallory's hurt shoulder. He stooped above her as she groaned in pain, but did not seem to wake. He sighed with relief and rose to his full height. He did a few stretches and tried to drive the cold out of his body. *Hmm, it's colder then I expected.* Duke looked down at Mallory and watched her sleep. He sat back down and continued to rub his arms.

"Mal."

"Mallory."

"What?" she grumbled.

"How ya doin'?"

"I'm cold, tired and in tons of pain no thanks to you. Oh yeah, and thanks for kicking me."

*How does she do that?* "Listen, I know you said to stay on my side, but I think that if we huddled together we'd be able to stay warmer."

"No, stay over there."

"Listen sweet heart, it's only eleven. If you think that it's cold now, then you're going to be surprised later when the temperature really falls."

"Fine, but don't get any ideas."

"All I'm concerned with right now is staying warm. Besides, I know better."

***

Wildwing rolled his head and arched his back. Sitting in the chair for so long had started to make his butt cramp. He looked down and noticed that a blanket covered him. He leaned back and tried to think of escape plan. It would have worked too if his mind wasn't preoccupied by one little thing where was Nosedive?! His only concern at the moment was for his brother's well being. Was he alive and well? Forget about his well being, was he alive, or was he in some ravine decomposing? Wildwing had to suppress a cry of sorrow. He couldn't think that! Dive had to be alive. He just had to! If it weren't for that stupid girl playing games, he'd be out of here and looking for Dive right now. Wildwing looked down at the girl asleep on the floor. How he loathed her. How dare she keep him from his brother?! He glared at her hoping that his stare would drill a hole through her head. He could imagine her pretty blond hair spontaneously combusting just before her head exploded. An evil grin spread across his face at the horrible things that sprang forth from his imagination. Once again, he looked down at her, but this time he was caught off guard. Instead of seeing her asleep on the floor he envisioned Nosedive cringing in pain somewhere in the dark. His teary pain filled eyes held Wing in a terrifying limbo. Dive's eyes begged him for help. "Dive!" Wildwing called as he tried to rock the chair to an upright position. He fell back and hit his head against the wall and in the process bit his tongue. "That was smart Wing," he mumbled to himself.

The girl groaned and rolled over to face Wildwing. The image he now beheld melted his icy cold heart. The firelight danced across her golden hair and gave it an iridescent halo. The dim light gave her soft facial features a peaceful sensation. She reached for the pillow and pulled it closer, spilling her hair in a cascade toward the fires hearth. The light given off by the fire trickled through the cabin and refracted off the girls' curves, accenting her sexual features that he had initially missed. Wildwing stifled a laugh as he watched her start to drool.

On second thought she wasn't all that bad. She had brought him food and was able to carry on intelligent conversations. She definitely had spunk and an air of confidence that would chase away even the most daring individual who wished to harm her. She reminded him of Dive in so many ways. When faced with a bad situation she made the best of it, just like Dive would have. The thought of his brother tugged at his heart and he tried to hold back the tears. He had to face it, there was no way he could help his brother at the current time. Dive would be resourceful and pull through somehow.

His train of thought was disturbed when the girl cried out in her sleep. He looked down at her for a third time that night and saw the anguish of some unknown terror smothering her peaceful slumber. As the night progressed the vision in her mind became more terrifying and threatened her vary life. Wildwing sat helplessly as this new demon tortured her and caused her body to be tossed around on the floor.

***

Nosedive was up before the sunrise and had drug Tanya and Grin back to the State Park as the sun peaked over the mountain range. 

"Nosedive, it's too early," Tanya yawned her complaint, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I can't be late, Tanya. I have to help Wildwing."

"Calm down little friend. Enlightenment comes to those who take time to reflect."

"Fine, you reflect while I find Wing," Nosedive proclaimed before he raced up the trial.

"Nosedive, wait!"

***

Mallory awoke to find Duke pressed against her. His arm was wrapped around her waist and he was breathing on her neck. The air was cold and harsh with an icy bite to it. Under normal circumstances she would have elbowed him and gotten up, but today she was NOT in the mood for freezing her tail feathers off. She closed her eyes and fell back into a peaceful slumber.

***

Tanya and Grin caught up with Nosedive at the boulder he had fallen off yesterday. He sat patiently waiting for them. "Took you long enough," he jeered.

"Out of breath?"

"Not really."

"Pain?"

"A little," Dive sighed as he touched his chest.

"Now will you take it slower?" Tanya asked.

"Fine, so which way?" Dive asked.

Tanya and Grin looked up and noticed that the path divided at the boulder.

***

"Wake up sweet heart," Duke said as he gently shook Mallory.

"About time," she yawned. "You snore like a chain saw."

"Ha, ha. Let's get going."

"I can't climb, remember."

"Don't worry. We'll use my grappling puck like last night. It takes a little longer, but that way you wont hurt your arm anymore."

"Fine, then let's get moving. We've wasted too much time already. Who knows what Dragonus has done to Wing by now."

"I don't think it's Draggy."

"If not him, who?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

***

Nosedive, Tanya, and Grin decided to take the trail leading up the mountain. The going was tough and slow, but they were making great time.

"How much further Tanya?" Dive asked.

"I don't know."

"Can we rest a bit?" Dive asked, out of breath.

"I thought you wanted to get Wing as fast as possible?"

"I do, but my chest hurts."

"We're going back!"

"No. I'm fine I just need a little rest."

"Let me help," Grin offered as he swung Dive onto his back.

"All righty tee tee tie! Piggyback! Thanks Grinster!"

Tanya glared at Grin, who just shrugged and trudged on up the steep slope. A few minutes went by when something went flying by Dive's head.

"What the?! Not again!" Dive cried.

A rope blocked the trail and they looked over the ledge from where it originated. Duke and Mallory slowly came up the slope towards them. It wasn't until they were safely seated on the trail did anyone say anything.

"What happened to you?" Dive asked.

"Don't ask," Duke said bitterly as he tired to catch his breath.

"Mallory your hurt!" Tanya exclaimed.

"I'm fine. Duke set it last night. It's only a mild dislocation." Mal brushed it off as nothing.

"Even so, you need it properly looked at."

"I'm sure you'd love to do just that but not until after we find Wildwing."

As soon as they were rested they headed up the trail. Nosedive was still ridding Grin's back, but neither Duke nor Mal stopped to ask why. They figured that his injuries were more severe then they had first believed.

***

Wildwing had about enough of the girls' nightmare. Her squirming and moaning had his nerve endings frazzled. If he couldn't tilt his chair forward, he was just going to have to take the chance of tilting it sideways. He rocked the chair side to side until it finally fell to the right. He landed with a loud crash that woke the girl. Well, it was either that noise, or the curse words he shouted after smashing his face.

"What do you think your doing? You could have broken your arm or neck for that matter."

"Yeah, well anything is better then hearing you cry in your sleep."

She was taken aback by his harsh tone, but quickly recovered. "I don't cry!"

"You were having a nightmare and you were shouting No! No!'."

"Well, it's better then hearing you chatter your teeth. You woke me up."

"You put the blanket on me?"

"Yeah, so."

"Thank you."

"Uh you're welcome."

"Can you help me up now?"

"Um sure."

The girl struggled to correct Wildwing's position. "Let me undo these." She said tenderly as she untied his wrists.

"Why?"

"You haven't tried to hurt me and you've been very patient. I know you want to find your brother, so I'm letting you go."

"You can come with me."

"I don't think so. I'll just, you know, hang out for a while here then, I don't know."

"Come with me," Wildwing begged as he rubbed his wrists. "My friends would love to meet you."

"No, I think"

BOOM!

The door exploded and sent the girl to the floor. Wildwing sat in the chair and covered his eyes from flying debris.

"Calvary to the rescue!"

"Dive!"

"Wing, are you okay?!" Dive called from the other side of the cloud of smoke.

"Dive your alive!"

"Wing!" Nosedive happily exclaimed as he ran towards the cabin.

"Nosedive wait!" Duke said as he grabbed the teenager by his arm and spun him around. "Wait till the smoke clears."

"Wings in there!"

"Just wait."

"It's okay guys, I'm fine," Wildwing called as he untied his legs. When he looked up the entire team was standing around him. 

"Are you okay, Wing?" Mallory asked.

"Wing!" Nosedive cried with joyful tears in his eyes as he threw himself into his brother's arms.

"Oh, Dive. You don't know how worried I've been."

"Right back at you bro."

"It's such a touching moment," Duke smirked. "And me without my camera."

The two brother's broke their embrace long enough to give Duke a sideways glance.

"Hey guys I want you to meet"

"Meet who?" Dive asked.

"Uh this girl. She's the one who was holding me hostage."

"Hostage!" Dive exclaimed aghast.  


"Yeah, but she where is she?" Wildwing asked as he frantically looked around. "oh no!"

The ducks glances fell upon the motionless form in the corner that Wildwing now hovered over. "Come on kid, wake up. Tanya!"  


"I'm on it!"

She swiftly flew to the injured ducks aid. "She's alive, but barely."

"We have to get her back to the Pond STAT!" Wildwing ordered.

The girl awoke several hours later in the infirmary.

"Where am I?"

"Your safe sweet heart."

She sat up quickly and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"A little bashful eh," Duke laughed.

"Who who are you?"

"I'm Duke."

"Hey Duke, Wing" Nosedive called as he entered the infirmary.

"Not so loud kid," Duke said as he turned his attention to Nosedive.

"Wing wants you to see him. I'm suppose to hi," Dive smiled at the girl on the bed.

"Who are you blondy?" she asked with a jerk of her head.

"Don't give me any attitude girl. You're in major trouble."

"I am so sure. Who's going to punish me, your mommy?"

"Now children," Duke reprimanded with a laugh. "We need to talk nicely and get along with one another here."

"Shut up, Duke," Dive shot back.

"Dive, go see Tanya."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't you are going to wish you had," Duke threatened.

"Why?"

"Nosedive, just do it!"

"Nosedive? Your Wildwing's little bratty brother?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, Hey how'd you know that?"

"I'm physic."

"Actually, your physco."

"Try saying that to my face," the girl jumped up in defense.

"I will," Dive mocked her.

"Children!" Duke exclaimed jumping between the two.

"Hey Dive, I thought I asked you to"

"Wildwing!" the girl exclaimed as she hopped off the bed, pushed her way between Dive and Duke, and ran to Wildwing. She ran into him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

A befuddled Wildwing, slowly hugged her back. He looked up to find his brother glaring at the girl, and he gave a meek smile and a shrug of the shoulders. "Are you all right?" He asked looking down at the girl, who still clung to him for dear life.

She released her hold on him to look up. She blinked several times and jumped back in fear.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Wildwing? What have you done with him?"

"I'm Wildwing."

"No you're not."

"Wing, the mask," Duke pointed out.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Wildwing removed the mask and smiled at the girl duck.

"Wildwing?"

"Yup, it's me. Sorry about the mask."

"Is that ?"

"Drake Ducaine's mask?"

The girl nodded.

"Yup."

She cautiously approached Wing and extended her hand toward the mask. "Can I"

"Wing don't!" Dive shouted in alarm.

"What's wrong Dive?"

"Don't, we can't trust her."

The girl whirled around to face Nosedive. Her eyes were blazing hot and she looked like she could have spit fire. She was about to let Dive have a tongue lashing, but Wildwing intervened. "Let's take this conversation to the rec room. Everyone is waiting there anyway. I think some introductions are in order."

***

The ducks assembled in the rec room and patiently waited for Wildwing to start the meeting. Wildwing stood in the middle of the semi circle of couches. The newest duck sat on the edge of the couch on his right and Tanya sat next to her. Duke sat next to Tanya on the middle couch and Mallory sat next to him. Grin sat in the lotus pose between the middle couch and the last side couch, which Nosedive sat on alone.

"Everyone I would like you to meet our newest member."

"Hi."

"Greetings."

"Hiya."

"What's up?"

"Whatever."

"Hello." She blushed.

"So sweet heart, what do you want us to call you?" Duke asked.

"Well I'd rather know your names first."

"Sure," Wildwing said hastily. "Tanya Drakeson is nest to you. I assume you already met Duke."

"Yes."

"Next to Duke is Mallory McMallard, Grin Hardbeak, and My brother Nosedive"

"Flashblade."

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"You mean to tell me that after all that time we spent together you don't recognize me?"

"Well no."

"Wildwing! I'm Wind"

"NOOOOOOO!" Nosedive writhed in agony. "NOT YOU!"

"Not who?" Mallory asked.

"Her! Shrill Girl!" Dive pointed at the female copy of himself.

"Don't call me that!"  


"Wing tell her to go home."  
  
"Dive, I can't."

"Go away Shrill Girl!"  


"Make me Nosebleed!"  


Mallory snickered at the nickname, but quickly stifled her laughter when Nosedive cast her the death stare. 

"Shrill Girl!"

"Nosebleed!"  


"Shrill!"  
  
"Bleed!"

"Shrill!"  
  
"Bleed!"

"Shrill!"  
  
"Bleed!"

"STOP IT!" Wildwing shouted over the argument. "Stop it you two! For crying out loud we're family!"

"Yeah, so. I hate her." Dive folded his arms across his chest.

"Wind Shear, please don't call Dive names," Wildwing implored.

"Wind Shear?" The others asked.

"My names Wind Shear Jamie Flashblade. Call me Shrill Girl and die."

"So you can't stand Dive either?" Mallory laughed.

"No, he can't stand me."

"It's not that I can't stand you, it's that I hate you. You're always clinging to Wing."

"So."

"He's my brother. Get off and stay off."

"I can cling to whoever I want to."  
  
"No, get off!"  


"Make me."

"I will."

(During this entire argument they are both sitting on the couches glaring at one another. Wildwing is standing in the semi circle with his hand over his face.)

Duke pulled Wing to the side and asked, "Are they always like this?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Geesh it's like they are twins."

"WE ARE NOT!"  


"Don't even say I look like him!" Wind Shear protested jumping to her feet.

"I do NOT look like her!" Dive proclaimed pointing at Wind Shear.

"Is that what this is all about?" Tanya asked.

"YES! I mean NO! I mean, stop copying me!" 

"It's like they have one mind," Mallory whispered to Duke and Wing.

"And they do look alike," Duke whispered back.

"WE DO NOT!"

"Dive sit down," Wildwing said calmly.

"But"

"SIT!"

"Fine."  


"Wind Shear, Dive, you are both eighteen. I think it's time that you two dropped this childhood argument and made up."

"He started it," Wind Shear pointed at Dive.

Dive responded by sticking out his tongue out at her. She gasped and returned the gesture. Soon they were in a face-making contest. The others stood by and watched the stupidity increase.

"Well at least their not yelling," Wildwing sighed and walked away. When Wing's back was turned Dive gave Wind Shear a nasty gesture.

"Why you little fart!"  
  
"Can't take the heat can you Shrill Girl?"  


"Nosedive that was uncalled for," Tanya reprimanded.

"Take it back bimbo boy!"  


"Make me flat bed!"

"Um, Dive, she's not flat," Duke said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Will you two stop it!" Wildwing shouted.

Wind Shear ignored Wildwing's disturbed cry and charged Dive. He rose to the occasion and tackled her in the center of the room. The two began a wrestling match on the floor. Wind Shear pulled Nosedive's hair, and he pulled at the front of her shirt.

"Stop them!" Wildwing ordered as he jumped the couch.

Before anyone could touch the brawling pair the fight ended when Dive cried out in pain and rolled off Wind Shear. "No fair," Dive croaked. "That was low."

"You ripped my shirt,' Wind Shear sobbed as she held the torn garment to her chest to retain some modesty.

"When will you two stop fighting?" Wildwing growled.

"Wing she kicked me."

"Good." Wind Shear nodded her approval of her actions.

"What?"

"That's what you get for ripping my favorite shirt."

"Wind Shear you know better then to kick Dive there."

"But my shirt."

"I don't care."

"But you gave it to me for my hatchling day."

"What about my groin?" Dive coughed.

"Ooh, that's wrong," Duke muttered as he crossed his legs.

"Enough! Mal help Wind Shear find something suitable to wear. Duke help Dive to the couch. When Wind Shear gets back we are going to straighten this out once and for all!"  
  
"But"  


"No buts. NOW move!"

Wind Shear quickly stood up and raced out of the room with Mallory. Dive slowly and carefully rolled onto his stomach and tried to stand up. By the time Dive had made it to the couch Wind Shear appeared wearing a skintight v-neck shirt with her mid drift showing.

"NO!"  
  
"What?"

"Mallory, what does suitable mean to you?"

"She looks fine."

"She's eighteen! That's not suitable for an eighteen year old!"

"Wildwing come on"  
  
"Forget it Mallory! Wind Shear turn around."

"But"

"March!"

Wildwing marched her back to the living quarters to find her something suitable' to wear. When they returned she was wearing one of Nosedive's t-shirts.

"HEY!"  
  
"Shut up!" Wildwing barked.

"That's my shirt."

"You tore hers, she wears yours."

"But"

"I'm getting really tired of that word. Now, as I was saying, this childish behavior has to end now!" Nosedive opened his beak to say something, but he quickly shut it when Wildwing glared at him. "Dive don't start. That's better. Like it or not we are family. Dive you and Wind Shear got along that one time when we were kids, why can't you do so again."

"I don't recall this one time." Dive said with folded arms.

"Of course you remember. We had to rush Wind Shear to the hospital because Travis cut her arm."

"You don't remember this!" Wind Shear shouted holding up her arm to reveal the long ugly scar.

"Okay, now I do remember."  


"Would it really be a bad thing if the rumors were true."

"Yes," they both answered together.

"What rumors?" Duke asked.

"That we are twins. We are not!"

"Who cares if we have the same middle name, our parents are siblings. My mom is their mom's sister and my dad is their dad's brother. It's only natural that we look somewhat alike," Wind Shear shrugged.

"Yeah, so what if we have the same hatchling day, and that we have the same blood type. I mean come on, we ARE family."

Wildwing rolled his eyes. Wind Shear frowned. She hated the rumors. Having Dive as a cousin was bad enough, but if the rumors were true then he'd be her brother. How humiliating! On the other hand, if it was true then Wing was her brother too. "I guess it's not all that bad," she sighed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dive asked.

"Well oh nothing," She gave him an evil smile.

Dive picked up the hint of mischief in her sparkling eyes. *So, is that how it's going to be? This means war.*

Okay, I'm done. So who wants to know what those two are up to? I would really like to know myself. I don't know if Wind Shear is worth keeping around or not. She seems to be a Mary Sue to me. Eh, maybe I can kill her off, who knows.

Till next time

Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless.


End file.
